


Досмотр в аэропорту

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Power, Airports, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, But Everyone Has Fun, Butt Plugs, Cavity Search, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Hux Is A Bad Person, Hux is Not Nice, KHK Prompt Fill, Kylux Hard Kinks prompt, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, bottom kylo, submissive Kylo, tsa, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Что будет, если строгий офицер службы безопасности А. Хакс в аэропорту заловил тебя на металлодетекторе с весьма неожиданным предметом в не менее неожиданном месте?





	Досмотр в аэропорту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Airport Security](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811650) by [GremlinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

В помещении было холодно и тесно. Голые стены, пустой стол в центре и глухая тишина. Кайло поморщился, услышав, как ножки стула заскрежетали по полу — когтями по нервам, — и сел, положив ладони на стол. А потом сглотнул и посмотрел на офицера службы безопасности, внимательно изучавшего документ на планшете.

— Так значит, вы — тот молодой человек, из-за которого сработала тревога? — уточнил он, хотя прекрасно знал ответ, но Кайло больше удивился его чистейшему британскому произношению. — Вам известно, по какой причине это случилось?

Кайло дернул плечами, чувствуя, как по шее стекает капля пота.

— Серьги я снял! — выпалил он, скрестив ноги под столом. По спине пробежал холодок — офицер сурово глянул на него, оторвав глаза от планшета. И что-то черкнул ручкой.

— Другие украшения у вас имеются, сэр?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло, покривив душой. — Хм, я… — Он умолк, стоило офицеру сделать шаг вперед и сесть на край стола. Кайло с легким волнением наблюдал, как тот устраивается поудобнее, закидывает ногу на ногу, продолжая заполнять какой-то документ.

— У вас есть имя, сэр? Как ваше имя? — безопасник перевернул страницу, читая отчет. — А, Кайло Рен. Это ваше настоящее имя?

— Я его изменил, — сразу признался Кайло, упершись взглядом в ладони, а потом сжав кулаки. — Все законно, вообще-то. Во всех моих документах. Там все честно, клянусь.

— Я вам верю. Но из-за чего сработала тревога?

— У меня… э-э… в моей… из-за нее и зазвенело, да…

— В вашей?..

Кайло послал ему умоляющий взгляд.

— Ну откуда мне было знать, что из-за нее сработает детектор! Она нужна только… только для того, чтобы мне было легче, и я подумал… будет весело поиграться, когда сяду в самолет!

Офицер поднял брови, явно сбитый с толку, и щелкнул пару раз ручкой.

— Поиграться с чем? — Сузившимися глазами он пренебрежительно оглядел Кайло с ног до головы. — Вы засунули в задницу игровую приставку или что? Вы в курсе, что могли свободно пронести ее с собой на борт?

— Нет-нет… — Кайло потер потное лицо и помотал головой. — Не игровую приставку. Это… это… э-э-э… Ну-у… — Он заерзал на стуле, щеки безудержно вспыхнули под пристальным взором безопасника. Поднял голову и прищурился, силясь прочитать имя на свисавшем с пояса значке. — Можно я просто сбегаю в туалет, выну ее, снова пройду через металлодетектор, и мы просто… просто предадим забвению это злосчастное происшествие? Ну пожалуйста, офицер Хакс! Сэр?

— Нет, нельзя. Мне жаль. — Однако в тоне, которым это было произнесено, не чувствовалось ни малейшего сожаления. — В конце концов, вы намерены сообщить, что именно там у вас? — Не дожидаясь ответа, офицер встал. — Ладно, значит, мне придется произвести досмотр.

— Что?.. Нет! Нет, в этом я не желаю участвовать!

— В данный момент ваши желания не имеют значения. Ваше поведение вызывает множество вопросов, — Хакс отложил планшет, обошел стол и жестом велел Кайло подняться. Тот подчинился и потрясенно вздрогнул, когда его толкнули к стене. — Стойте там, — приказал Хакс, и Кайло вновь не посмел ослушаться, чувствуя, как задрожали губы. — Мне понадобится кое-что… а вы пока давайте — начинайте раздеваться. Одежду сложите на полу, чтобы я мог ее осмотреть.

Откровенно говоря, Кайло всю жизнь пребывал в уверенности, что такое бывает только в кино. И ведь все случилось из-за его собственной тупости.

Он проводил взглядом офицера и, когда тот вышел из комнаты, нерешительно потянул с себя футболку. Но снимать не стал. Нет, не из-за страха. Ему было стыдно. Он понимал, что офицер непременно увидит _это_ и поржет. Кайло чувствовал себя таким идиотом, что не сразу осознал, сколько времени простоял до того момента, когда вернулся Хакс.

Он держался как человек, прекрасно осознающий, какой властью обладает, и умеющий пользоваться ею — как тяжелым орудием. Одного его взгляда хватило, чтобы Кайло сник, нервно переступив с ноги на ногу. И тут он заметил коробку, которую Хакс опустил на стол.

 — Не мешкайте, мистер Рен, — хлопнул в ладоши Хакс. — Если вам недостает мотивации, помните, что мы еще можем успеть посадить вас на рейс.

Кайло стащил с себя рубашку через голову и отбросил в сторону. Потом потер глаза, пытаясь скрыть постыдные слезы — не хватало еще расплакаться, как ребенок, перед агентом службы безопасности аэропорта. Впрочем, создавалось впечатление, что Хакс этим наслаждается — даже слишком. Он поднял рубашку Кайло с пола, встряхнул и положил на стол.

Тем временем Кайло расшнуровал потертые кеды, снял носки и тоже швырнул Хаксу. Офицер тщательно осмотрел обувь и снова обратил на него пристальный взгляд — Кайло поежился и спустил штаны, чувствуя себя тесно, как никогда, в своих черных трусах. И задрожал.

Хакс методично проверил джинсы, похлопав по карманам, вывернув наизнанку и проведя пальцем по швам. Убедившись, что ничего противозаконного нет, положил их рядом с футболкой и выжидательно уставился на Кайло. И, потянувшись к коробке, достал из нее камеру — к ужасу Кайло.

— Продолжайте раздеваться, — скомандовал Хакс, включая камеру и начиная настраивать фокус.

Трясясь — вероятно, от холода — Кайло прислонился спиной к стене и моргнул, когда помещение озарила яркая вспышка. Хакс опустил камеру и сделал еще одно фото, на этот раз — ниже.

— Белье тоже, мистер Рен, — сказал он с улыбкой, поджидая с камерой наготове. Кайло закусил губу. Срань какая. Но быстро стащил с себя белье и отшвырнул не глядя. Объектив наклонился. — Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы взяли свой пенис и приподняли. Ноги шире, стойка — ноги на ширине плеч.

Кайло выпучил глаза, глядя, как Хакс невозмутимо перемещает камеру, явно собираясь сфоткать его. Но потянулся вниз, все же сделав то, что велели. Едва он прижал член к себе, глаза резанула вспышка.

— Ладно, — постановил Хакс, окинув взглядом эту картину и по-прежнему ухмыляясь. — Возьмите себя руками, повернитесь и раздвиньте ягодицы.

— Нет. Вы точно не имеет права заставлять меня это делать! — выплюнул Кайло, прикрывая член ладонью. — Я не буду этого делать!

— Позвольте напомнить, — вкрадчиво прошелестел Хакс, похлопывая по значку на ремне, — выбора у вас нет. В случае отказа вы будете внесены в черный список у всех авиакомпаний и больше никогда не попадете ни на один самолет. Лишь потому, что оказались слишком чувствительны и не согласились выполнить требование представителя закона. Каким бы ни было ваше решение, я выясню, что именно вы пытаетесь скрыть.

Почувствовав, как сжался анус, Кайло застонал сквозь зубы и ощутил, как смещается тяжесть.

— Хорошо! Хорошо! — не выдержал он, развернулся и выполнил то, что требовалось. Пожалуй, это был самый унизительный поступок на его памяти. Взяв руками ягодицы, он раздвинул их. Через миг раздался щелчок камеры, и вспышка осветила стену. Потом еще одна. И еще. А затем… он почувствовал, как чьи-то — чужие — пальцы коснулись его бедра.

— Не смейте меня трогать! — Кайло резко обернулся, его щеки залились ярким румянцем. И прикусил губу. Кажется, до крови.

— О, похоже, я уловил суть недоразумения, — протянул Хакс, и Кайло непонимающе уставился на него. — Анальная пробка в вашем анусе скрывает под собой что-то еще. Внутри вас таится нечто нелегальное, и вы надеялись перевезти это самолетом в целости и сохранности… Предположу, это пробка из металла?

— Я думал… — Кайло сглотнул, — думал, это типичная китайская дрянь, откуда мне знать… То есть я и подумать не мог, что из-за нее запищит рамка! — Но в следующий миг до него дошла суть сказанного Хаксом, и он быстро замотал головой. — Нет! Нет, у меня ничего незаконного нет, клянусь! Это всего лишь игрушка… И все! Я просто думал…

— О чем вы просто думали, мистер Рен? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Хакс, двинувшись к своей коробке.

— Я не люблю летать! Я нервничаю в самолете!.. И я подумал, что возьму с собой пробку, а потом… потом пойду в туалет и немного сброшу напряжение, — Кайло знал, что его щеки стали багровыми, и пристыженно опустил взгляд под ноги. — Но во мне больше ничего нет. Клянусь.

— К несчастью, мистер Рен, по долгу службы я не имею права верить вам на слово. Теперь мне придется провести проверку вручную. — Кайло услышал, как щелкнула резиновая перчатка, и, подняв глаза, обнаружил, что Хакс уже надел ее. Синяя, медицинская, она доходили до локтя — Хакс как раз засучил рукав. Следом Хакс натянул вторую, а потом достал из ящика большой флакон лубриканта и проинструктировал: — Подойдите ко мне, мистер Рен, и облокотитесь на стол, ноги снова раздвиньте и приготовьтесь.

— Вы не имеете права… — задохнулся Кайло, приближаясь для экзекуции к столу. Он дрожал, встав под единственным вентиляционным отверстием в помещении — холодный воздух обдувал его обнаженное тело. Содрогнувшись, Кайло ухватился за стол и расставил ноги. Хакс резко схватил его за бедра и оттянул на шаг назад, вынудив наклониться под определенным углом. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не надо этого делать.

— Что такое? Вам раньше не доводилось проходить полный полостной осмотр?

— Нет!

— Что ж, не все так трагично. — Кайло вздрогнул, почувствовав, как чужие пальцы дернули пробку и принялись медленно вытаскивать ее. Он уронил голову, а игрушка дюйм за дюймом вылезала из него.

Наконец что-то бухнулось на стол с металлическим стуком, и Кайло с отвращением поднял глаза. Из-за этой дряни он и влип в неприятности! Если бы не его слабоволие и глупость, он бы уже сидел в самолете, радостно попивая коктейль в ожидании взлета! Но вместо этого сейчас терпел, как к его анусу прикасается скользкий от смазки палец чужого мужика!

Холодный пот выступил на спине у Кайло, когда он почувствовал, как палец надавил и вошел внутрь. Поморщившись, он постарался пошире раздвинуть ноги, запоздало проклиная себя за то, что сам создал ситуацию, в результате которой посторонний человек методично обшаривает его изнутри. Хотелось орать от негодования, но Кайло прикусил губу — во избежание — и склонил голову.

К первому пальцу присоединился второй.

— Вам… вам это что, доставляет удовольствие?.. — выдавил Кайло и осекся, когда Хакс кончиками пальцев задел простату. — Ох, черт… — Нет-нет, он не позволит себе возбудиться на досмотре! Но когда Кайло попытался чуть отодвинуться, Хакс буквально вонзил в него пальцы, грубо надавливая на простату и заставляя стонать.

— Поверьте, мне это нравится не больше вашего, — Хакс подступил ближе, так что Кайло ощутил, как грубая материя форменных брюк коснулась его голых ягодиц. Вдруг Хакс взялся за его член и разгладил его. Следовало немедленно оттолкнуть Хакса, схватить одежду и броситься к двери… но пальцы, все еще орудовавшие в его заднице, начали умело массировать простату. — Посмотри, какой ты твердый в моей ладони… Обычно на вас, трепетных мальчиков, требуется больше времени… Но ты у нас особо отчаянный мальчик, я смотрю?..

— Что?.. — выдохнул Кайло, едва сдерживая новый мучительный стон. — У вас… у вас тут никто не попадался с таким? — Он поерзал, разрываясь между желаниями: насадиться на эти пальцы или податься в чужую руку.

— К несчастью, нет. Дурачков с анальными пробками у нас не было. Обычно забывали вытащить пирсинг. Или снять браслет. Вытащить мелочь из карманов. Но самое приятное состоит в том, что, слегка приукрашивая факты, я всегда могу заставить сладких мальчиков вроде тебя растекаться передо мной.

Где-то в мозгу вспыхнули искорки удовольствия, но Кайло заглушил их. Нет, этот урод не заберется ему в голову. Однако третий ввернувшийся палец заставил Кайло разинуть рот и бесстыдно застонать. Чужие зубы прикусили его плечо, и становилось то жарко, то холодно, то кошмарно, то чудесно, то болезненно, но приятно. Не сумев удержаться, он завалился вперед, подергиваясь в руках Хакса, пока самым бессовестным образом не кончил, забрызгав пол. Оргазм пронесся по венам, и Кайло задрожал крупной дрожью.

Он уже ждал, что Хакс вытащит руку, но, не дождавшись, медленно оглянулся за плечо. Вероломный безопасник скользнул ближе к нему, снова куснул за плечо и добавил четвертый палец в измученную дырку.

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал Хакс, лизнув свежий след от зубов.

— Твою мать! — вскрикнул Кайло, поморщившись от внезапной растяжки. Прошла всего пара минут, но он вымотался, словно пробежал кросс, а когда Хакс снова взялся за его член, внутри томительно заныло. Он ерзал, вертелся, но Хакс не останавливался. Костяшки пальцев разрабатывали Кайло изнутри, и он едва держался на ногах. Он бы вообще упал, если бы Хакс не отпустил его член и не обвил рукой талию.

— Давай, забирайся на стол — велел Хакс, аккуратно извлекая пальцы. Конечно, не надо было слушаться, но Кайло покорно повернулся и сел голой задницей на холодный металлический стол. Потом лег, и Хакс почти с раздражением развел его ноги в стороны. А потом схватил пробку и прижал к его губам. — Пососи, мальчик, — «попросил» он низким голосом, услышав который Кайло беспрекословно открыл рот.

Металл был еще теплым после его задницы, и Кайло откинул голову, глядя на яркую лампу на потолке. Пальцы Хакса вновь принялись истязать его, и он застонал, громко чмокая, почувствовав, как Хакс дразняще дотронулся до простаты. Подмывало взмолиться о разрядке, но, судя по усмешке Хакса, мучитель прекрасно знал, о чем он думает.

— Какой большой мальчик, — протянул он и похлопал Кайло по бедру. Перед глазами все плыло, и Кайло отчаянно засосал злосчастную пробку. — По-моему, ты самый забавный экземпляр, с которым мне приходилось иметь дело. Так легко сдался. Мне казалось, ты проявишь больше своеволия. Но в душе ты ведь просто маленькая шлюшка, не так ли?

Кайло кивнул, готовый согласиться с чем угодно, лишь бы достигнуть желаемого. Он жаждал кончить — и Хакс это знал. Он чувствовал эту безумную растяжку, совершенно чудовищную — ведь теперь Хакс начал просовывать в него всю руку. Хакс сжал пальцы в кулак и задвинул так глубоко, насколько мог, взявшись свободной рукой для опоры за стол.

— Какая прелесть, ты весь красный, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Но ты же просто хочешь быть хорошим мальчиком, да? Ты никогда не хотел стать плохим и нарушать правила?

Кайло помотал головой, раздвигая ноги шире, когда Хакс ускорил движения. От этого распиравшего кулака у Кайло в глазах плясали звезды, и каждый толчок заставлял его сладко сжиматься от удовольствия. Прижатый к животу член вновь запульсировал, из уголка рта потекла струйка слюны, и Хакс, наклонившись, слизал ее и поцеловал край пробки, которую Кайло сжимал губами.

— Хороший мальчик, хороший, — похвалил Хакс и вынул руку.

Кайло досадливо заскулил, приподнимая бедра.

— О, не беспокойся. Я тебя трахну. — Резиновые перчатки упали на пол. Хакс расстегнул ширинку и приставил член к Кайло. Едва толстая головка коснулась натруженной дырки, Кайло застонал — Хакс дразнил его, то надавливая, то отстраняясь. — Какой же ты малодушный… Мне еще не доводилось трахать подобного нытка. — Хакс наконец-то вошел в него как полагается и погрузился до упора. Кайло вздрогнул, сдавленно вскрикнув, но не позволил себе уронить пробку. — Как… жаль, что тебе пора лететь. Было бы забавно… попридержать тебя здесь и поиграть с тобой, чтобы узнать, сколько ты сможешь вытерпеть…

Хакс резко вышел из него и рывком засадил снова, переходя на грубый быстрый темп. Стол нещадно скрипел, а Кайло подмахивал бедрами, стремясь принять каждый толчок. Он так этого жаждал, и Хакс давал именно то, что Кайло хотелось больше всего. С губ сорвался вопль, и пробка упала на пол. Переведя взгляд на Хакса, он протянул руку, чтобы ухватиться за его форменную рубашку.

Хакс немедленно это пресек, схватив его руки и прижав их к столу. Ногти Хакса до боли впились в запястья Кайло, и он замер, надув опухшие губы.

— Пожалуйста… — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как член Хакса упирается в простату, погружая его в пучину похоти. И не успел опомниться, как уже лежал на животе, а сперма капала на его мокрую от пота кожу.

Хакс плавно обошел стол, схватил Кайло за волосы и просунул член ему в рот, достав до самого горла. Кайло застонал, пытаясь приподняться, чтобы стало полегче, пока член безжалостно тыкался в горло. И когда Хакс кончил, Кайло с готовностью проглотил сперму — всю до последней капли — и сонно улыбнулся, едва член выскользнул из него.

— Что, понравилось? — Хакс поводил залупой по его щеке, размазывая слюни и сперму. — Понравилось быть моей шлюхой, мальчик?

— Да, — не видя смысла отрицать, ответил Кайло и сглотнул, смущенно поджав ноги. Постепенно приходя в себя, он сел и затем вяло сполз со стола.

Поправив одежду, Хакс кинул ему полотенце из того же ящика.

— Приведи себя в порядок. Пробку оставь в контейнере, а потом тебя проводят к самолету.

— Я… Мне не грозят неприятности? — спросил Кайло, быстро вытираясь.

— Нет, — закатил глаза Хакс. — Кому придет в голову ебаться с анальной пробкой, если она не полая и не напичкана травой!

Кайло покраснел.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он под фырканье Хакса и повозил ногой по полу, затирая компрометирующее пятно на плитке. — Мне понравилось.

— Давай уже, — бросил Хакс, складывая все в ящик.

Кайло молча натянул одежду, присел, чтобы обуться, и поднял голову. Хакс смотрел на часы.

— Я опоздал? — заволновался Кайло, вспомнив, что вообще-то спешил.

— Нет. До посадка у тебя десять минут. Ты готов?

Кайло кивнул и встал, покосившись на пробку на столе. Подобрав ее, закусил губу, но бросил в ящик и последовал за Хаксом к выходу

— Готов, — подтвердил он и выскочил вслед за Хаксом в коридор.

Кайло не поднимал глаз, пока Хакс поручал его кому-то из коллег, а тот выводил его служебным ходом. Где-то по пути ему сунули сумку. Он сжал ее, торопясь к посадочным воротам, и пытался не думать о том, что было — о паническом страхе и постыдном удовольствии. Оказавшись в самолете, он нервно ерзал в кресле, пока стюардесса толкала стандартную речь о спасательных средствах.

Задница ныла, тело тоже. Почему-то Кайло казалось, что Хакс был бы доволен, узнав об этом…

Когда самолет взлетел, он решил, что снова полетит через этот аэропорт, как только представится возможность. Но перед тем закажет пробку — из того же материала. Конечно, затея выглядела рискованной, но… если повезло однажды, почему бы не попробовать еще раз?


End file.
